Best Valentine!
by yugixyamiyaoilover
Summary: Yugi has always hated Valentine Day, but will this one be different with the return of someone. YxYY


**I DON'T OWN YUGIOH!**

One year he had been gone. One stupid year and I, Yugi Mutou felt like I was going to die. I write this in my journal , because something happen after school. One minute I'm walking with my friend, Joey Wheeler, the next I know there is a huge wind storm. Everyone was screaming and trying to go back into the school. Me and Joey just left the school yard. It was just wind. That wasn't the amazing thing that happen. When I got home, someone was standing outside. Not just anyone, it was him. Back from the dead and living and breathing. I thought it was a dream. No, he was there adored in his old leather outfit he wore. There were a few changes to his eyes and hair. Instead of violet eyes like mine, his were breath taking crimson and instead of the tip of his black hair being red and his bangs being blond; his black hair had purple tips and his bangs were purple also. To me it didn't matter what he looked like. He was back. At first, I wasn't sure if it was forever, but it didn't matter. Life was better now with him near me. We didn't have our mindlink or puzzle anymore and he didn't have his powers, but like I said before it didn't matter. I didn't mind that grandpa had just walked outside or that Joey was watching. All that matter was him. I ran forward and embraced him. The wind calmed down quickly which was weird. We held each other for a long time, till grandpa made us go inside. We talked while eating dinner, which Joey stayed over for. I was happy to hear that my Yami, no Atemu was back and to stay forever. His asleep now on my bed while I write this by desk lamp light. I decided it was best for him to sleep with me, because we didn't have a guest room and the couch was uncomfortable. I guess I wanted him to sleep near me also. His beautiful when he sleeps. With the words I'm saying you can most likely guess I have fallen in love with him. I can't tell him though. He might hate me. This really makes me wonder why he came back. Him being gone cause me pain, but with him here now it just causes me heart ache. Oh no, his waking up. I better go, but I want to write one more thing. Why did he come back the day before Valentine Day?

* * *

_Feb. 14_

_Valentine Day_

_Domino High_

Everywhere up and down the hallways little red hearts were taped to the walls. Teachers were in good moods and students were giving each other gifts or cards. The best part was there was a dance that night.

Yugi Mutou sat at his desk in English class as the teacher read poems about V Day. He sighed and leaned his head on his left hand. Valentine Day was never wonderful for this high school student. He was always alone when the day ended. Joey, who was next to him, tossed him a note. Yugi opened it and read:

_Got a date to the dance?_

Yugi wrote a no and tossed it back. Joey wrote something, then tossed it back.

_Why not? What about Atemu?_

Yugi sighed and wrote something, then tossed it.

_Atemu is just a friend. I am sure he wouldn't want to go to a high school dance anyway. Also the reason I'm not going is because I'm not a big fan of Valentine Day._

Joey read the note and just shook his head, before looking back up at the teacher, as the teacher looked up to make sure people were paying attention.

* * *

_At the End of the Day!_

Yugi and Joey headed to Yugi's locker. Right as they reached it. A girl with long blonde hair and green eyes stepped up. Her name was Daisy, she was new to the school and had just transferred from Tokyo.

Daisy smiled. "Hey Yugi, how has your day been?"

Yugi shrugged. "Ok I guess."

She giggled. "Oh that's good. Hey you know the dance is tonight. Got a date?"

Yugi shook his head. "Nope."

Daisy blushed. "Would you go with me?"

Yugi shook his head. "No, I'm not interested in going."

Daisy nodded, before running away with a few tears in her eyes.

As Yugi opened his locker a pile of cards came out. Joey kneeled down to pick them up as Yugi put his books away. "That was cold Yug…"

Yugi closed his locker back and took the cards Joey was holding. "She had to know the truth."

Joey sighed. "You know, your beginning to be known as the heartbreaker. For the pass week you have been turning down every girl and guy."

Yugi put the cards in his backpack. "So.." He turned to head out the door. "Want to help me open these cards. It's a nice day, we can go to the park."

Joey shrugged. "I ain't got nothing better to do. Just like you I don't have a date to the dance."

As they left the school Yugi looked at Joey confused. "I thought you and Seto were going."

Joey shook his head. "No, we're just going to hang out at his place, sense Mokuba is going out with friends."

Yugi giggled. "Good luck with that."

* * *

_At the Park_

Yugi and Joey sat on a bench under a nice oak tree. Joey was reading some of the cards, while Yugi threw them in the trashcan beside him.

Joey laughed. "Listen to this…My beautiful Yugi. You are everything in my eyes. I wish to kiss those rose colored lips.."

Yugi took it from him and threw it away. "Whoever it is, they are not getting a kiss from me."

Joey laughed a little more and picked up a new card. His face took on the look of confusion. "Wow this envelope feels smooth."

Yugi looked at it. His name was written on the cover in a beautiful cursive. The envelope looked to be made of papyrus.

Joey opened the envelope and pulled out a folder letter. As he opened the letter a ring fell out. He picked it up and handed it to Yugi. "Wow someone really likes you."

Yugi took the ring and looked at it. It was a silver band with a amethyst heart. The heart was shiny in the sunlight and Yugi could see his name written on it. "Who is it from?"

Joey handed over the letter. "I don't know it's in Egyptian."

Yugi took the letter. His grandfather had taught him over the years about the language even when Atemu was still in the puzzle. "It says to meet them at the Game Shop after school."

Joey smiled a little inside. "Go…"

Yugi looked at him with a smile and put the ring on his left ring finger. "Take care of the rest of the cards for me."

Joey nodded as Yugi put the letter in his pocket and grabbed his backpack before running off.

* * *

_Kame Game Shop_

Atemu was outside sweeping the front step of the Shop, when the next thing he knew. Someone put there arms around him in a tight hug. He looked down to see Yugi.

Yugi looked up with a smile. "Thank you."

"For what?"

Yugi moved back some, so that he and Atemu were only arms length. "Your card. You're the only one I know who can write in Egyptian, besides Grandpa and I know he didn't send me the card or the ring."

Atemu shook his head. "Yes I did get you a ring, but I didn't send it in a card, it's in my room." He quickly grabbed Yugi's hand as he saw the ring. "How did you get it?"

Yugi blushed. "It was in a card. The card said in Egyptian to come meet you at the shop."

Atemu blushed a little too. "Well I didn't send it in a card. I was going to give it to you when you got home from school. The truth is I love you and I wanted to confess with it."

Yugi was confused. "I love you too, but who sent the card?"

Grandpa walked out. "So you two finally confessed. Well my work is done. Atemu watch the shop while I go shopping." He turned to walk down the street."

As he left Yugi blushed and hid his face in Atemu's shirt. "OMG, he did not do that."

Atemu chuckled. "It seems so Aibou."

Yugi looked up the blush never leaving. "Thank you."

Atemu leaned down. "Your welcome. So will you be my Valentine?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes. So how did you get the ring?"

Atemu rubbed the back of his head. "Well the truth is I didn't come back just yesterday. I have been back from the afterlife for a week. I was living with Marik and his sister till the time was right to come back to you and well the ring idea popped into my head."

Yugi leaned up. "Well I'm glad your back and thank you for the ring." He kissed Atemu on the lips.

* * *

_Later that Night_

Yugi was about to go out the door with Atemu. "Bye Grandpa were heading off to the dance."

Grandpa waved. "Ok have fun."

They walked out the door and it wasn't long before they were back. Water covered them like they had just been thrown into a pool.

Yugi sighed. "It's raining. The news said it was going to rain this Sunday not tonight."

Grandpa tried not to laugh.

Atemu looked at Yugi. "So what now?"

Yugi sighed. "Well we don't have a car and I know we don't need to walk in the rain. So I guess we can't go."

Grandpa turned on the radio next to the counter. "Then have a dance here." He quickly locked the shop door and turned the sign to close, before leaving the room.

Yugi looked at Atemu as he bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Yugi smiled. "Yes you may."

So for the rest of the night the two danced to a few songs. No one needs to be alone on Valentine Day and it seems Yugi is no longer alone on that special day.

* * *

Sakura: Sweet and to the point….

Yumi, Yugi, and Yami: Review!


End file.
